The Unavoidable
by elcten8.81
Summary: Marta Von Trapp is sent to stay with another family when she's separated from hers on their return to Austria, determined not to be like her eldest sister and fall prey to the heartbreaking beast named love she ignores one of her hosts as much as possible. But that's easier said than done. Especially when your family are picking you up in a week. Marta/OC Liesl/Rolfe *RATED T*


**I Do Not Own The Sound Of Music**

**Summary: Marta Von Trapp is sent to stay with another family when she's separated from hers on their return to Austria, determined not to be like her eldest sister and fall prey to the heartbreaking beast named love she ignores one of her hosts as much as possible. But that's easier said than done. Especially when your family are picking you up in a week. Marta/OC Liesl/Rolfe**

**Prolouge**

Marta's POV

"ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor called above the bustling crowd,

I looked up at my elder sister clutching my left hand, "Louisa I'm seventeen!"

"I know." She said as we pushed our way through the crowd toward the ticket booth,

"Then why are you holding my hand?" I asked,

"Because, you'll get lost otherwise."

I sighed. Finally we can go home and not a moment to soon! Everybody had changed after we'd reached Switzerland. Father tried desperately to get money for us during the war, that's why we had to return four years after it ended. He's always going on about how he was right about the Nazi's and that Hitler 'may have fooled everyone else' but not him! Maria stayed the same, though she always has a hurt look in her face when I call her "Maria" and not Mother like the others. Liesl mourned over Rolfe all the time and often remained silent in any discussions she would usually engage in, she's now 26. Father said we must all live with him until we are married so that we shall never be without recourses and I think she was happy about that. Happy that she won't be left alone, again. It was my mission to never fall prey to love, it was a waste of valuable time and energy only to end up being shattered in the end. Friedrich now 24 was a real gentleman, able to enchant almost any girl he chose. He wanted to be in the Navy like father and fight for his homeland, Austria. Louisa, 23, had stopped her daydreaming and gripped Gretl and I to her all the time, paranoid that something bad will happen. Kurt, 21, was still curious and hungry but was more serious, no longer one for a joke or prank I missed the old Kurt. I mean while Father was ignoring us, Friedrich took on the father role and Liesl the mother, Kurt was closer to me. He was my big brother. Brigitta, 20, stopped reading and kept to herself instead of saying whatever popped into her head. Gretl, well she'd really come out of her shell and grown to be an amazing beauty leading Friedrich and Kurt to frighten off the many men who flock to her. And me? Well, I'm just quiet and careful.

"Now children," Maria said calling us all over to a couple of seats attached to the wall, "Here are your tickets, the train shall be along any moment."

I took my ticket and thanked Maria. That familiar look of disappointment flashed across her face again at the name Maria. It wasn't anything personal, I just feel like everyone forgot about our real mother when she arrived. I may not remember a lot about my mother but I still don't want to replace her yet. I'm not ready. I looked at the orange train ticket in my hands with 'SULTZBURG ONE WAY' written across it in big black letters.

"Why do you do that?" Brigitta asked me causing my siblings to look in my direction,

"Do what?" I asked looking up from my ticket,

"Call Mother, Maria." She clarified,

I shrugged unwilling to explain, "I just don't."

"Can't you see it hurts her?" Kurt said, "She thinks you don't accept her."

Gosh, why can't they just talk about something else?

"Everyone else does. Why can't you?" Gretl said,

"Because I don't want to. Why is it you cannot let this matter be?" I snapped in annoyance.

Friedrich opened his mouth to speak but before he could Father and Maria walked over to us. Father handed each of us two coins each,

"If we get separated and you can't get on the train use the coins for the payphone and call Frau Schmidt. Then we will wire you some money." He said sitting between Louisa and Kurt with Maria sitting next to Liesl, parking the bags trolley next to him

"So what are we talking about?" Father asked,

"Nothing." I muttered annoyed,

He gave me a weird look before starting a conversation with Liesl and Friedrich. Their conversation was cut short by the train entering into the station. We stood up and Louisa attempted to grab my hand as the platform filled with people, but I pulled away. I'm seventeen! She doesn't have baby me. We were nearing the doors of the train, we'd be the last ones on but we'd be getting home. Father and Maria were on first with the bag trolley followed by Friedrich and Kurt who helped Brigitta and Gretl on. Then Liesl and Louisa were on the train waiting for me, but as I approached the doors a little girl ran past being chased by a boy my age who ran into me sending me flying to the ground just as the train doors closed. I looked up to see Liesl, Gretl and Kurt trying to get the door open as the train pulled from the station. Leaving me the boy and the little girl completely alone.

"I am so sorry!" the black haired boy said as he stood and helped me up,

"It's okay," I replied, "I'm Marta, Marta Von Trapp."

"I'm Alexander Alvintzi, and that's my little sister Isabella." He smiled,

I shook his hand and then we walked to the payphone. Turns out, lucky for me, that he's going to move to Saltsburg this week so Franz and I arranged it over the phone that I would stay with Alexander and come back to Saltsburg with him and his family. After another phoencall to his father we waited on the station steps to be picked up. While Isabella played I told him about my family, Maria, why we left Austria and he told me about his four sisters and older brother and why they left Austria themselves. Apparently they left because their mother was Jewish. I liked Alex, he was a nice guy. We could be good friends.

And Just Friends…..

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed, the first chapter will be up soon and will be longer! If there's anything you wanna see feel free to comment.**


End file.
